The Intoxicated Alibi
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: He only wants me when he’s drunk. SetoxJou Oneshot


**Author's Note:** I was actually trying to finish my other oneshot, (the winning story from my poll) but half way- i thought of this one and long story short, i ended finishing this first. I wanted this story to be a bit... empty? The kind of feeling that throws you off, and leaves you hanging. I haven't written in Joey's point of view for such a long time, I sure hope it's tolerable. Hope you enjoy, Beloveds.

**Summary:** He only wants me when he's drunk. SetoxJou Oneshot

The Intoxicated Alibi

"Wheeler."

He wasn't on my mind.  
That's probably why it all felt too sudden at first.  
Nothing was on my mind during that.

An all too familiar figure stood before me, in a perfect posture I grew to detest. He was either stupid or ignorant to be out in the rain but we both knew he was neither of the two. I faced him under my black umbrella beneath the dark, ominous clouds.  
"Kaiba."  
I wasn't too worried at first.  
He always knew what he was doing. He always had a reason behind an action, a tall facade over his will, and a mask covering his face. I stopped walking and allowed the rain to fill our silence.

In a cold breeze, a rush of scent came crawling up to me.  
Liquor.  
Hard, poisonous liquor.  
The same aroma my abusive father once had.

How disgusting.

"Are you drunk?"  
"Only a few bottles."

He replied shortly- as if a bottle wasn't enough. The rain continued to shower over his body, soaking him slowly.  
"Anyway- good seeing you."  
I tried to escape from the awkward tension. There was no need for me to be there, watching the brunet grow unexpectedly melancholy.

In a quick movement, I felt my left wrist slightly twisting to change my entire posture- facing Kaiba once more. His hand was too cold and I immediately threw it down.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Everything."  
He smirked. But he said it like he meant it.

He took me by my wrist again, in such a firm grasp that I ended up dropping my umbrella to yank his hand off- failing to do so. He then led me down the street to a black limo that stood, parked and waiting. My voice grew louder as I insisted that he let go, but once he did- he forced my body into the vehicle and pushed himself against me, blocking the entrance and exit to keep my captivity.  
Fucking ridiculous.  
"Stop screwing with me, Kaiba. I'm not your damn toy." I hissed.  
"Shut up."

I felt the car moving, the heater blasting into our faces. After his fast reply, he cupped my face into his hands and reeled me closer. His despicable, mysterious eyes glared straight through me- leaving me speechless and perfectly vulnerable to his attack.

His dried mouth clashed onto mine, hungry. The artificial air that roamed around us made it harder to breathe, then trying to get a stronger man off your face made it harder. I tensed at first, realizing that his hands were already digging through my shirt. The cold, foreign touch choked me, as I managed to gasp out loud.  
"Stop-" I demanded, only to be ignored.  
His liquored taste rolled off his wet tongue. The saliva melted me deeper, ordering full attention toward the movement in the mouth.  
"I want," He began to cast a spell on me. I felt his icy hands unzip my pants all too quickly. "You."

My mind screamed while my body moaned.  
But then I knew I myself couldn't take it any longer.

"Fine," I bit his lower lip slightly while unbuckling his belt. "Have me."

I heard his low voice chuckle as we raced to strip other's lower body, him getting to me first. He broke off the kiss and began to lick my bare, exposed flesh- not allowing me to continue. I swallowed a groan and jerked my head backward from the surprising stimulation.  
"You're fucking beautiful." I heard him say as he glided lower and lower on my body. His speech proved well that he was drunk and quite disoriented, but in my clear, perfectly sober mind- this felt too good for me to stop.

I felt him teasing me, yearning for me, and once he was actually prepared to destroy all of me- he planted a kiss on my head. We met our eyes in a quick second, him then whispering to me.  
"Turn over."

He ripped me.

I never felt so alive while I was so broken.

When we actually reached his mansion, we took a shower together without sharing any words. I watched him dress and he threw me a new pair of boxers and pants for me to sleep into. I crawled into his bed incredulously but as the room lights dimmed, I found myself already lost in a dream.

When I woke up he was gone.

I got out of the immense found to grab my uniform left on the bathroom floor. I faced the mirror and noticed a small post it that read 'Come back here'. He must've written it either this morning or last night before he slept alongside me.

It was still all hard to believe.

I glanced over to the digital clock across the bathroom, noticing that I only had ten minutes left for my journey to school.

Ugh. So much for having sex on a Thursday night.

I left immediately in the drowsy, cold weather.

I arrived at school- late as usual and greeted my friends in whispers so the teacher wouldn't notice.

After winking at Yugi, I turned my head around and placed it over my arms- falling into another illusion.

My body ached.

It still hurt and I found myself wanting-

More.

My head jerked up, looking for the certain someone across the room.

There he was- typing in his laptop and drifting away from reality.

I wonder why he drank so much last night. I wonder if he even remembers me. I wonder how he even found me.

He glanced toward my direction.

I instantly placed my head down again, finding myself hiding away from the prick.

The bell rang soon after, since I was thirty minutes late anyway.

I stood up and watched my friends forming their group around me, tapping my back and slightly hugging me. I smiled back and joked around, getting ready to leave the room.

"Move."

His voice was colder than usual.

"There's another door."

I replied, realizing that the group of friends was already making an exit for the brunet. I watched him slightly wince his eyes and I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." He snapped, taking a foot toward the door but stopping abruptly again.

"You should go see the nurse." Yugi approached gently. He was too nice for his own good.

"It's a hangover. Let him be." I hissed, getting ready to leave before anyone else was turning generous for the prick.

Then my left hand was yanked once again.

Same from last night.

His hands were still cold- so cold and daunting, enough to keep me numb.

"How do you know?"

It meant he didn't remember.

I suddenly then felt all the questioning eyes not only from the brunet, but also from my crowd of friends.

"I saw him at a bar I was passing by."

I lied, but it was good enough for all of them to believe- thus, making it the utter truth.

Kaiba cursed under his breath and walked out, leaving my wrist a red mark of authority. I kept quiet as I handled my arm to mend its pain, ignoring the innocent looks facing toward me. I walked out after, heading toward the rest of my classes.

Did he want me to go back?

Or was he drunk then- and can't remember.

Did he only want me when he's drunk?

Did I want him when I was perfectly sober?

Shit.

School finally ended, and my friends respected my silence- allowing me to go home alone while they left for a burger around the school's corner. I began to walk out of the west gate, noticing the brunet getting on the arrived limo. Probably the same one from last night.

Where was he going? Back home or to work?

I spat onto the floor, watching the limo leave and taking my own route toward my house.

When I arrived I was too tired.

This whole situation was taking a toll on me, confusing me as hell.

I decided to take a shower and go to sleep- ignoring the fact that it was only four.

When I woke from my nap, it was now nine with the rain pouring outside.

I figured it was time for another walk with my umbrella.

I cursed as I remembered dropping me other one, deciding to dig through my closet for another.

I found a small purple umbrella- a bit dusty but good enough for the rain.

I drank a cup of water and trudged ahead to the same sidewalk from last night.

The alley of nostalgia.

From afar you couldn't really tell since it was so dim out, but as I walked closer- I noticed the same limo from last night.

My body reacted quickly, feeling my heart bursting in expectations when I perfectly knew there was none.

The figure got out and smirked.

I smelt it again- the whiff of liquor.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"You didn't come back."

"I thought you don't remember."

"I don't- and I won't. All I know is- I want you."

"Fuck off."

"I'll fuck you,"

He grabbed my wrist again, finishing his vulgar sentence. "All night long."

This was a side of him I've never seen before.

He was yearning for me- in lust and drunkenness.

Before I knew it, I was forced into the vehicle once again- this déjà vu happening all over again.

He clashed his mouth onto mine, acting as to devour me alive.

"W-Wait," I panted. "I d-don't want to."

"It'll be over soon."

"Fuck you. I don't want to do this you piece of-"

My arm flew toward his perfect face, but instantly stopped by his firm grasp.

"You're already hard and ready for me. Why are you in denial?" He teased as he whispered into my ear.

His cold liquored breath brushed my face.

"Who's in denial? You have to fucking drink to sleep with me! You can't accept that you want me when you're perfectly sober!"

"That, is none of your concern."

"And me getting fucked senseless by a drunkard isn't."

He ripped through my pants, forcing it to hang by my ankles. I let out a sharp moan in painful ecstasy.

He ignored my last comment, inserting parts of him into my own fragile body- him too, panting as loud as me. He stroked every part of me, the wounds reopening and bleeding in cum and shouts.

We arrived at his mansion once we finished again. A part of my conscious mind was aware that this was indeed becoming a routine. Who knows? Until this CEO dies of liver cancer.

The hot water splattered onto our sore body, washing away no sin. My eyes were half way closed, drowning in weariness. I felt his abusive arms wrap around my bare torso, both soaked in steaming water.

"I won't remember this."

"I know."

"I love you."

"..."

He was gone the morning after.


End file.
